Government of Piedmont-Sardinia
News *July 2, 1761 - Alliance is formed with the Kingdom of the United Netherlands though the Treaty of Holland. *July 8, 1761 - Re Victor Emmanuel I refuses to join the Abulen Covenant. *July 8, 1761 - Alliance is formed the the Kingdom of Bavaria through the Treaty of Munich. *July 9, 1761 - Alliance is formed with the Kingdom of Switzerland through the Treaty of Zurich. *July 13, 1761 - Re Victor Emmanuel I signs the Mah-do-Nor Concordat to form an alliance with the Ottoman Empire *August 5, 1761 - Re Victor Emmanue I signs the Treaty of Turin to form an alliance with the Kingdom of Genoa *September 12, 1761 - The Sardinian government is reformed and the nation becomes a constitutional monarchy. *October 15, 1761 - Relations with Sweden, Romania, and Spain deteriorate. *October 15, 1761 - Spain, Romania, and Sweden declare war of Sardinia. *October 16, 1761 - Soldiers from the Sardinian reserves are called up to service. *October 16, 1761 - Reserve personal are split in to Army Groups A, B, and C. Goverment Il Ministero Reale Il Ministero Reale, or the Royal Ministry is the executive part of the Sardinia Government which has the sole authority and responsibility for the daily administration of the state. The Royal Ministry also is tasked with executing and enforcing the law. *'Head of State' - Re Victor Emmanuel I **'Head of Government' - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi ***'Ministro della Difesa' - Attilio Lucchesi ***'Ministro degli Interni' - Erminio Siciliani ***'Ministro degli Affari esteri' - Lorenzo Colombo ***'Ministro delle Finanze' - Savino Bergamaschi ***'Ministro della Giustizia' - Frediana Lucchesi Reale Cotre di Sardegna The Royal Court of Sardinia is the system of courts that interprets and applies the law in the name of the state. The highest court is the Cort Suprema della Sardegna. The Court does not make law (Which is, the responsibility of the Legislature) or enforce law (Responsibility of the Ministry), but rather interprets law and applies it to the facts in each case. This branch of the state is tasked with ensuring equal justice under law. Corte Suprema della Sardegna *'Capo Giustizia' - Alfonso Pisano **'Giustizia' - Cataldo Fanucci **'Giustizia' - Liberato Fiorentino **'Giustizia' - Federico Milani **'Giustizia' - Gaetano Lo Duca **'Giustizia' - Albino Monaldo **'Giustizia' - Michelangelo Buccho Reale Sarda Parlamento Senato del Regno Camera dei Deputati Military Esercito Reale 'Chain of Command' *'Gran Generale dell'Esercito' - Antoine Marc Augustin Bertoletti **'Signore Generale dell'Esercito' - Alessandro Pirzio Biroli ***'Generale della Garrison Torino' - Guglielmo Pecori Giraldi ***'Generale del Cagliari Garrison' - Carlo De Simone ***'Generale del Nizza Garrison' - Alfredo Guzzoni ***'Generale della Valle d'Aosta Garrison' - Louis Leonard Antoine de Colli-Ricci ***'Generale dell'Esercito Gruppo A' - Re Charles Emmanuel III ***'Generale dell'Esercito Gruppo B' - Raimondo Montecuccoli ***'Generale dell'Esercito Gruppo C' - Fransesco Ferruccio 'General Information' *'Type' - Land Force *'Allegiance' - Kingdom of Sardinia, Re Charles Emmanuel III, House of Savoy *'Active' - 1324 - Present *'Active Personnel '- 24,250 *'Reserve Personnel' - 37,000 *'Turin Garrison' - 10,150 *'Nice Garrison' - 6,085 *'Cagliari Garrison' - 5,950 *'Aosta Garrison' - 2,065 *'Army Group A' - 17,800 *'Army Group B' - 10,200 *'Army Group C' - 9,000 Marina Reale 'Chain of Command' *'Grande Ammiraglio della Marina' - Simone Antoinio Saint-Bon **'Signore Ammiraglio della Marina '- Luigi Rizzo ***'Ammiraglio della flotta ligure' - Umberto Cagni ***'Ammiraglio della flotta Ionio' - Francesco Sivori ***'Ammiraglio della Flotta Gibilterra' - Vittorio Arminjon ***'Ammiraglio della Flotta Expeditionary' - Augusto Aubrey 'General Information' *'Type' - Navy *'Allegiance' - Kingdom of Sardinia, Re Charles Emmanuel III, House of Savoy *'Active' - 1324 - Present *'Active Personnel' - 2,250 *'Reserve Personnel' - 3,000 *'Vessels' - 77 (12 Ships-of-the-line, 15 Frigates, 20 Brigs, 30 Sloops) *'Ligurian Sea' - 5 Ships-of-the-line, 5 Frigates, 10 Sloops *'Strait of Gibralter' - 4 Ships-of-the-line, 7 Frigates, 11 Brigs, 12 Sloops. *'Ionian Sea' - 3 Ships-of-the-line, 3 Frigates, 9 Brigs, 8 Sloops. Econonmy *'Type' - Mercantilism *'National Treasury' - 500,000 Scudo *'Gross Income (Yearly)' - Imports *Iron *Lumber *Furs *Gold *Cotton *Tobacco Exports *Wines *Ships *Silver *Olives *Fodder Crops *Livestock Territories '' '' Piedmont-Sardinia within Europe (Purple) *'Piedmont' - Piedmont is home to the capitol of our nation, the city of Turin. is it home to 610,061 residents. The city of Turin is home to our all branches of our national government, and the King and Queen both reside there in Moncalieri Castle. *'Sardinia' - Sardinia is an island in the Mediterranean Sea. It is home to 305,030 residents. At the end of the war of the Spanish Succession in 1713, Savoy received Sicily, and Victor was awarded the title of King despite already holding the title of Duke of Savoy. According to the treaty of London of 1718, Victor Amadeus II exchanged Sicily for Sardinia in 1720. Sardinia was then changed into the States of Savoy or the Kingdom of Piedmont-Sardinia. This newly formed nation was made up of Sardinia, Piedmont, Nice, and the Aosta Valley. *'Nice' - The Franks conquered the region after the fall of Rome.Aosta Valley - In 1031, Humbert I of Savoy, revieved the title of Count of Aosta from Emperor Conrad II of the Franconian line and built himself a commanding forification at Bard. The region remained part of Savoy lands, with the exceptions of French occupations from 1539 to 1563, later in 1691, then between 1704 and 1706. Dipolmatic Relations Gallery 450px-Great_coat_of_arms_of_the_king_of_italy_(1890-1946).svg.png|Royal coat of arms of the House of Savoy and the Kingdom of Sardinia 360px-Savoie_flag.svg.png|Royal Standard of the Savoyard kings of Sardinia and Savoy 900px-Savoyard_flag.svg.png|Naval Ensign of the Sardinian Royal Navy. ntiii_ick_851860_large.jpg|Charles Emmanuel III, Duke of Savoy and King of Sardinia Earth1760.png|World map, 1760 Category:Government Category:Sardinia